


Из тени

by littleshiver



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то её звали Оливией Мэнсфилд, теперь она просто М.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из тени

Её действия всегда оправданы, количество допустимых потерь сведено к минимуму, а показатели высоки. Её назначают главой штаба и отправляют в Лондон. Дороги назад для неё теперь уже нет.  
Она меняет имя и вычеркивает вместе с ним всё своё прошлое. Она знает, что это единственный вариант, который ей сейчас по силам.  
Руководство довольно её работой, все любившие её когда-либо - мертвы, и она больше никогда не слышит своего полного имени в обращениях. Она теперь просто М.  
В тихие одинокие вечера, когда работа уже закончена, она возвращается в свою квартиру, наливает бренди в низкий старомодный стакан и, усаживаясь в мягкое кресло, расслабляется.  
Её повзрослевший сын приносит плед и бережно укрывает ей ноги, целует ей руки и молчаливо смотрит, своими прекрасными темными глазами препарируя душу. Он смотрит в самую её суть и прощает, прощает ту, что однажды оставила его на съедение крысам. Он прощает и все твердит, умоляет назвать его по имени.  
Когда М просыпается, Бонд смотрит на неё обеспокоенно, но ничего не говорит.  
Каждую ночь из тени на него смотрят эти же обжигающе-карие глаза Тьяго Родригеса. До самого утра тьма обгладывает его кости.


End file.
